


四次他们都没能啪啪啪（一次你们发现自己忘数了一个孩子

by rosemarylu



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四次，Clark和Bruce都没能成功啪啪啪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 四次他们都没能啪啪啪

**Author's Note:**

> 也许勉强可以带入最新BvS的设定，但是既然电影没有出来那么就肯定是OOC啦。不过背景设定反正是那个，所以你们脑内协调一下。

1

Clark从未想过他会被邀请到蝙蝠洞来。好吧，他甚至不知道有这样一个地方。  
Bruce提出可以让他来参观的时候，他并没有意识到，这其实等于向他展示了蝙蝠侠不为人知的一面。  
作为一个基地，这里其实充满了回忆。Bruce跟他讲了很多事情，关于他成为蝙蝠侠的起因，关于哥谭这个城市，关于他的坚持，关于他的放弃。属于蝙蝠侠的阴郁，属于哥谭的脆弱。  
那些永远不会过去的事情。  
Bruce的头套摘了下来，斗篷也放在椅子背上。这也许就是蝙蝠侠永远都需要一个罗宾的原因，因为解除了装甲的蝙蝠侠显得如此冰冷，他像个需要温暖的冷血动物一般，在严寒之下动弹不得。  
Clark伸手扶上Bruce的脸颊，那摸起来很冷，像整个蝙蝠洞一样冷。  
Bruce停下来，微微靠在Clark的手上，渐渐感染上面的温度。  
一切都开始于一个吻，两个相契合的灵魂。他们唇齿交叠，交换着唾液。呼吸在他们之间热了起来。  
Clark几乎有些急切地摸索着蝙蝠装的开口，压抑着自己想干脆一把撕开的冲动。  
“喂，Bruce你在吗，我回来拿点装备……”一个声音突兀地插进来，紧接着像是总算看清了他们在干什么，似乎还被绊了一跤。“哦，我艹，天。噫”伴随着一堆叮叮当当的声音。  
Clark转过头去看到一个……抱着个红色球的青年。绊倒在练习用的垫子堆上。  
这多少让他有些不好意思，但是这个突然跑来的人是谁？  
“哎呦我艹，”青年爬起来。  
“注意你的言辞，Jason。”Bruce觉得自己的眉头皱得更深了。忍不住揉了揉前额。  
“我的天，你们知道这还是白天吧，而且这还是蝙蝠洞，艹，还好我满17了。”青年边说边从旁边放着武器的台子上拿了一个袋子，把摆放整齐的武器一盒一盒地往里放了好几盒。“算了，算了，你们继续，我先走了。”  
青年说完，像是避着什么瘟疫一样跑走了。  
“这是？”Clark充满了一堆问题，稍微有一点问不出口。  
“Jason……”Bruce整理了一下有点被弄乱的蝙蝠装，又带回了头罩。  
“这个名字听起来有点耳熟。”  
Bruce点头。“就是我刚刚跟你说的那个Jason。”  
“可是你不是说他？”  
“过程很复杂，但是他复活了。”Bruce甚至连斗篷都穿回去了。“你看，我得去和他谈谈，考虑到Jason实在是不经常回家。我很抱歉，但是Alfred会带你出去的。”  
“啊，没问题，你的事情要紧。”Clark大方地表示他并不介意。  
Bruce带着歉意的笑容走了。  
是的……Clark默默地想……他并不是特别特别介意……

2

Clark不知道来自Bruce Wayne的专访机会是否会激发Lois好胜心，不过他本人对此还是充满期待的。  
Bruce将他带到自己的办公室，没什么干劲地靠在自己的办公桌上。  
“所以，你想问什么。”他一只手拉开自己的领带。背着阳光，Bruce蓝色的眼睛显得异常明亮迷人。  
“是的，我有很多很多问题。”Clark上前一步，两人双目相对。

整层都没有其他人，Clark将Bruce压倒在巨大的办公桌上。  
这稍微有点硬，不过现在的气氛估计不了那么多了。Bruce的衬衣被他扯下来好几个扣子，他们像两只野兽一样撕咬着对方。（当然Bruce并不能咬动他的皮肉）  
仿佛示弱一般，Bruce抬起头，将咽喉暴露在他面前，Clark含住他的喉结轻轻地一咬。  
Bruce放在他双腿间的腿，用膝盖蹭着他勃起的性器。  
桌子上厚厚的一摞文件在他们的动作下全部被推到了地上。  
“什—“桌子底下传来咚地一声”—啊！”  
一个少年捂着头从桌子底下钻了出来。  
Bruce身手敏捷地推开他，迅速地整理好裤子，但是上衣就没那么幸运了，崩掉的扣子只能让衬衣松松地搭在他身上。  
“唔……”少年一脸没睡醒的样子，带着深深的黑眼圈。  
“Tim？”Bruce用眼神示意Clark稍微收拾一下。  
好吧，看来这个孩子还不到17岁，Clark觉得自己也要头疼了。  
“你怎么睡在办公桌底下？”Bruce皱眉看着他的养子。  
Tim还是一副没睡醒的样子，使劲揉揉眼睛，又拍拍脸，还是睁不太开眼睛。“我……一直在处理文件，有那么那么那么那么那么……”  
说着说着他又要往前倒。  
Bruce赶紧扶住他。  
“！”Tim猛地抬了一下头，但是抵不过睡魔，又低头蹭蹭人肉垫子。  
“好吧，我知道你处理文件到很晚，而且你真的是需要睡一下，去沙发上睡一会儿好吗？”  
Tim迷迷糊糊地不知道是点头还是摇头。“文件还有那么那么那么……”用Bruce的衬衣擦了擦口水。“那么那么……”  
“好的，Tim，我知道了，我会帮你处理完这些文件，你安心地睡吧。”他把Tim安置在沙发上。盖上了他的西装外套。  
Tim立马翻了个身，裹着外套缩进了沙发里。  
“那么……”Clark看了看躺在沙发上少年的背影，和一边拿出备用衬衣换上的Bruce。“我想我们得重新约个采访时间了。”  
“是的，我很抱歉，”Bruce从地上捡起了厚厚地一摞文件。“另外一个，更合适的时间。”

2.5

“我觉得自己最近运气太差了。”被Diana问及有什么烦心事的时候，Clark忍不住和她说了最近的事情。  
“这不算什么，”Diana宽慰他道。“你们只是在迈出第一步的时候稍微遇到了些波折。”  
“况且，”Diana切下一块牛排。“你们为什么不选一些更加安全一点的地方呢？”  
“你是指？”  
“比方说他的卧室？”

3

也许Diana是对的，卧室是个更加合适的地方，柔软的床，中央空调，比之前他们尝试的地方好多了。  
如果没有一个小毛头尖叫着冲进来喊放开我爸爸的话……  
拉奥……Bruce你到底有多少个儿子啊……  
他应该庆幸那把武士刀对他毫无威胁，但还是被结实地戳了几下。  
这让他充分领略了英式管家犀利的毒舌，Alfred简直一次干掉了他们三个。他觉得他接下来的几个月都会充满了愧疚。

3.5

“那或者你的卧室呢？”Diana午餐的时候，轻描淡写地说。

4

这也许是迄今为止最顺利的一次。他起初都不敢相信Bruce会答应他的邀请，因为这听起来太普通的。  
他做了堪萨斯风味的红烩肉做晚餐。Bruce还和他分享了一些阿福和孩子们的笑话。  
他们打算用一部恐怖片打发睡前的时光。  
Clark洗完澡出来的时候，Bruce已经擦干了头发坐到他的床上了，心不在焉地看着电视屏幕。他凑过去，亲吻Bruce耳根的皮肤。  
Bruce怕痒一样躲闪了一下，顺手拿起桌子上切好的水果塞到他嘴里。“你挺心急地啊。”而后他倾身向前，勾住Clark的脖子，从他嘴里抢走没咬住的那半水果。  
“已经很晚了。”Clark的手顺着Bruce半解开的衬衣下摆伸进去，顺着肌肉的曲线，捏住他的腰，将他拉得靠近自己。  
他们继续了这个充满水果味的吻。  
Bruce伸手脱掉他的格子衬衫，抚摸他的后背。  
Clark一只手拉开恋人的睡裤，手伸进去。没有内裤？他挑起了一下眉，伸手捏住肉感丰富的臀瓣。  
基于前几次不太好的经历，他现在有点提心吊胆地确认了一下四周。  
“怎么了？”Bruce非常疑惑他为什么停下来了。  
“额……”Clark眉头紧皱，指了指窗外。  
Bruce随着他的手看过去，他也开始头痛了……伸手拧开窗户。  
“嗨，Bruce，晚上好。”Dick穿着夜翼的制服，在窗外朝他衣衫不整的养父摆摆手。  
“不，这并不好……你有什么事。”  
“其实也没什么特别重要的事情啦。不过说真的，倒是有件事我非常在意啦，那就是，你们准备套套了吗？”Dick一脸真诚。  
Clark几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他对使劲向他眨眼睛的青年摆摆手算是打个招呼。  
“Dick，你不该在这里偷看。”Bruce一瞬间几乎想不到可以怎么把Dick赶走。  
“我马上就走啦，但是说真的，你们真的准备套套了吗？我是说，那种加厚，Super Size的套套，我是不知道你们需不需要螺纹啦，但是加厚总归……”  
Bruce给他做了个停下来的姿势。“我没……”  
“哎呀哎呀你看看！也不是说你们真的会担心染上什么疾病啦，毕竟我对你们平时交往的纯洁程度还是很有信心的。但是你看，你要是总教导我们上床一定要准备套套，但是你自己却不这样做，多少有点说不过去啊。”他伸手想要拿点零食，被Bruce无情地拍开了。不，他今晚没有水果也没有薯片吃。  
“回家去，Dick，我们之后再说这个事情。”  
Dick无奈地摊摊手，从室外楼梯上纵身跃下。  
Bruce砰地一声关上窗子，力道大地仿佛能把玻璃震碎。  
他们急需平静一下。可是这个时候平静一下总觉得哪里不太对。  
似乎两人都想继续刚刚的事情，但是……总是觉得比起刚刚的顺水推舟，现在就显得万分尴尬。  
Clark几乎以为在这种尴尬的气氛下他会硬不起来。但是不得不说Bruce手法一流，他似乎很清楚抚摸哪里最能挑起人的情欲。  
然而Bruce看着手里完全挺立的性器，那个恐怖的尺寸，忍不住真的考虑了一下Dick说的Super Size的套套。也许不只是套套，可能还需要润滑剂。  
仿佛要响应他的想法一般，这回居然是门铃响了。  
“我去开门。”Clark有点慌乱地提起裤子，跑去开门。  
门外可不就是刚刚那个微笑的青年。手里拿着一个纸袋塞给Clark“我猜你们都大概是没有准备，我买了最大尺寸的套套，还有一瓶热感润滑剂，不客气。”  
说完又走了。  
好了，今晚什么气氛都没了……他回到卧室，Bruce果然已经放弃一般，自暴自弃地开始吃爆米花看恐怖片。  
他们今晚只能蒙着被子纯睡觉了，像小学生郊游一样……  
下一次……总归他们还能找到下次机会……去一个不会被这帮熊孩子们打扰的地方。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5.

Clark下班之后，接到Bruce的电话，让他到，夏威夷？的一个酒店。  
他到达那个地址的时候，刚刚下午一点多。  
虽然他是想从酒店大门进去的，但是毕竟他两分钟之前还在大都会，为了不必要的麻烦，他直接落在了Bruce说的那个阳台上。  
阳台面对着一个私人海滩，海滩上空无一人。  
阳台上放着两张沙滩椅，旁边的小桌子上放着两杯充满热带风情的饮料。  
Clark四下看了一下，并没有看到Bruce的身影。倒是桌子上有一张小卡片。看来其中一杯饮料是给他的。  
他拿起饮料， 试了两下，总是被上面的小伞戳到鼻子。趁没人看着就把小伞悄悄放到了Bruce的那一杯里。  
饮料非常酸，带着一种，香辛料的味道，喝得他整个人都皱起来了。  
“噗，”从屋里传来笑声。Bruce从屋子里走出来，手上拿着毛巾正在擦头发。“我猜你不喜欢那种口味。”  
Clark摇摇头。“呼，比较不一般的味道。”  
“我以为你喜欢不一样的味道。”Bruce不知道在打什么注意。“你没穿制服？”  
随着Bruce一步步的临近，Clark向后退了两步，坐到凳子上。  
“额，我叠起来了。”Bruce只穿着一件衬衣，领口解开了三个扣子。Clark觉得自己满眼都是对方的锁骨。  
平时梳得一丝不苟的头发，发丝都垂着水汽。Bruce叉开腿，坐到Clark身上。  
“我们似乎，开始这段关系，已经有，一段时间了。”Bruce的毛巾扔到一边。牢牢地盯着Clark的眼睛。  
“是啊，还发生了……”Clark耸耸肩。“……各种各样想不到的事情。”他的手从衬衣底下伸进去，抚上Bruce的腰。上面摸起来有一条凹凸不平的伤疤。  
Bruce低下头，咬住Clark刚刚系上的领带。抬头，将一丝不苟的领带结拉开。  
他的手指从Clark的领口伸进去，一个一个地解开。  
“实际上，我该说，这其中大部分，都是……”Clark的衬衫已经被全部解开了，他默默地松了口气，还好自己今天没穿其他的衣服在里面。不过又立马很好奇如果他真的穿了Bruce要怎么办，他不觉得Bruce是那种会撕开衣服的人。  
Bruce的手指顺着他的腹肌，一路向下。解开了他的腰带。“都是我考虑不周，所以请允许我，”手下解开了Clark的腰带。  
“表达我的歉意。”Bruce说完，顺着Clark的喉结吻了下去。他的吻潮湿又色情，充满了禁忌的意味。  
Clark捏住了他的手，“嘿，说真的，你的儿子们这回不会冲进来了吧？”  
Bruce也只能暂停下来。“Dick在警察局值班，Jason和法外者去了外星系，Tim和泰坦去进行秘密调查，Damian在家准备期末考。”  
“所以我们安全了？”  
Bruce点点头“万无一失。那我可以继续了？”  
Clark做了个轻便的手势，Bruce于是又低下头去。  
Clark可以感觉到Bruce的牙齿划过自己的胸肌。Bruce头发上的水滴滴在白色的衬衣上。让衬衣变得有些透明。他的手随着姿势的变化，抚摸上Bruce的脖颈。不得不说他有点期待Bruce打算怎么道歉。  
Bruce从Clark身上下来，跪在他双腿之间。双手扶着Clark的双腿，扳开。他抬起头，看着Clark，解开他裤子的拉链。  
双手拉开，Clark的内裤。已经微微勃起的性器跳了出来。  
Bruce微不可查地顿了一下，这个尺寸实在是非常有震撼感。当然这不足以让他放弃。  
他抬头看看Clark，Clark装作毫不在意地耸了一下肩。  
Bruce伸手开始抚摸Clark的性器，他的手指上下抚摸，刻意在性器头部反复摩擦。  
这种隔靴搔痒的抚弄方式让人会误会他是个新手。  
Clark咽了一下口水，他的手有些焦急地放在Bruce的脖子上。  
Bruce总算是似乎觉得差不多了，他低下头，放松喉咙，吞下了Clark的性器。  
这让Clark呼吸一滞，性器被纳入了一个温暖的所在。他几乎差点就射了。抓着Bruce脖子的手也陡然收紧了，还好他知道控制力度。  
Bruce的头在他胯间上上下下地起伏，将他的性器吞进去，用舌头挑逗他性器上的筋脉。  
随着他的动作，唾液不可抑制地流了出来，随着动作发出水泽声。  
“Bruce……”Clark的喘息渐渐粗重了。“我觉得差不多……”  
Bruce抬头看了他一下，又低下头，含住他的睾丸，手指继续在茎身上上下下。  
“嗯？”他中断了一下。“你说什么？”  
“我觉得差不多快要……”  
Bruce用拇指蹭了一下他已经渗出来的前液。看了看，伸出舌头故意炫耀一般，舔掉了。  
“什么？”手下还故意用力地一推。  
他是故意的，Clark想着。性器不可抑制地喷发了，刚好全部喷在Bruce的脸上。这让他多少有点不好意思，但是马上又想这是Bruce自找的，尤其是看到他抬起头，用手指擦掉眼睛上的液体，将手指含进嘴里。  
“挺快嘛，”他笑起来。  
Clark站起来，伸手捏着Bruce的腰，将他压到床上。“这就是你的道歉？”  
Bruce的衬衣已经完全散开了。他的脸上还带着残留的液体，头发散乱。  
他在Clark嘴上亲了一下。“诚意不够吗？”  
“你毫无诚意。”Clark压下去，舌头伸进他嘴里搅动。  
他的一只手向下，抓住Bruce的臀肉，手感充实。  
Bruce有力的双腿，夹着Clark的腰，无声地催促着他。他的手向下摸上了Clark重新硬起来的性器。“你虽然快，但是恢复力还挺强嘛。”  
“来试试看？”Clark觉得这次他总算可以如愿以偿。  
然而就在这时，窗外一道红光划过。  
“看来这次不是我家的孩子了。”Bruce立马停了下来，擦了擦他的嘴角。一点都不像刚刚在给男人口交过的样子。  
“哈？”Clark一时没有反应过来。  
Bruce指了指窗外。“热视线。你觉得呢？”  
“怎么回事？”他只能不甘不愿地爬起来，外面似乎发生了什么事情。  
Bruce已经抽出床头的湿巾在擦脸了。“我建议你换上制服。这看起来像是个超人的工作。”  
是的，这确实是个超人的工作。  
他们到了外面，只见一个穿着非常时髦的男孩飘在半空中，带着墨镜，胸前是个非常显眼的S标识。  
而从他刚刚攻击的轨迹看下去，下面的沙滩上站着罗宾。  
“Robin？”  
虽然Bruce可能是那个最想问情况的人。但是基于他现在没有穿蝙蝠侠的制服。那么所有的疑问只能由超人代他询问。  
“超人？”尽管刚刚还是剑拔弩张，但是Tim还是回应了这个突然出现的长辈。  
“谁能给我解释一下这是怎么回事？”Clark希望自己的口吻听起来足够严肃，但是又不会吓到孩子们。  
“我听说……”他刚想抬头解释。  
“你还叫了帮手！”半空中飞着的小子不依不饶“我不管！小子！把你手里的氪石戒指交出来！”  
“氪石戒指？”Clark一脸疑惑地看着罗宾，随即锁定了他手里的铅质盒子。这太眼熟了，就是他之前交给Bruce的那个。  
Bruce在阳台上小声说。“罗宾偷拿的。”这对超级听力来说不成问题。  
但是Clark还没来得及反应。  
毛头小子又抢话头了。“好嘛！你还是偷的！”他一副可逮住你的口吻对罗宾说道。  
这样看来，这个小子不只是穿得像他。连能力也……  
“你！”罗宾气急又要和他吵。  
突然一个穿着白衣的短发女士跌跌撞撞地走了过来。  
“抱歉，抱歉。超级小子你下来！”她对着天空中的男孩喊道。“超人先生吗？我可以解释。”  
她把卡德摩斯计划和盘托出，这是关于，如果超人死后，这个星球失去保护，为了这种情况，利用之前得到的超人的血样，克隆了一个超人。  
“然而我们的项目有些技术问题，所以他看起来，”女士向着身边的男孩歪了歪头。“他看起来只是个少年的样子。”  
“可是，我没死啊？”超人一脸疑惑地听着这个解释。  
“我们只是刚刚看了预告！电影还要等三个月！谁又能知道呢！我是说！你想想看啊！毁灭日！片场照里还有破损的雕像！防患于未然嘛！”女士带着些忐忑但是努力想将这一切说得合理。  
“好吧，好吧”他有点感到头痛了。Bruce这次传短信给了他新的指示“罗宾，你们这又是怎么回事？”  
“他被毒藤控制了！我也没办法！只能用了蝙蝠侠的装备对付他。”罗宾看起来也没好气。“结果谁知道摆平了毒藤之后，他翻脸不认人，非要抢氪石戒指！”  
“那当然！那么危险的东西！”男孩伸手还是要抢。“这对你来说也是个危险物吧！怎么能让他拿着！”  
他揉了揉额头，又一条短信传过来。“罗宾，这件事你为什么没告诉蝙蝠侠？”  
Tim抬头看了一眼旁边酒店的阳台，很显然他也清楚这个问题是谁问的。“是的，我本来打算跟他汇报的。但是他似乎有什么事情要忙，特意支开我们，所以我估计他并不想知道。”说着还愤怒地瞪了一眼阳台。  
考虑到这事多少和自己也有些关系，Clark不自觉的有点脸红。  
他把还在跃跃欲试地想抢戒指的小子挡回一边。“戒指是我给蝙蝠侠的，”  
“你怎么能？！”  
“这和你没关系……”五分钟前，他还和Bruce准备过一段二人世界，现在他凭空多出来了一个青春期少年事务。  
Bruce的短信又来了。  
“也许我们该约另一个时间了？在你解决了这个孩子的问题之后。”  
天哪……这到底什么时候是个头……


End file.
